Robbie Rotten VS Pistachio Disguisey
Robbie Rotten VS Pistachio Disguisey is a What-If?death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: They're both masters of diguise, but only one can be superioir! The evilest man in the world and the legacy of the Disuiseys clash! Interlude: Wiz: The art of disguise is a practice running down for centuries. Few have been able to successfully master it, yet these two have. Boomstick: Oh come on, you can't really give credit to the red spandex wearing child show hitler or the fart-joke-o'-matic turtle man. Wiz: Well to be fair, they're the best in their universes. Boomstick: Robbie Rotten, the villain of Lazy Town. Wiz: And Pistachio Disguisey, the legacy of the Disguisey family. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to determine who would win a Death Battle. Robbie Rotten: Pistachio Disguisey: Death Battle: "Sportacus!" a young pink haired girl yelled out. A man in white and blue fell from the sky. "How can I help you, Stephanie?" he asked. "Robbie's messing with the townspeople again!" Stephanie pouted, putting her hands on her sides. "Ah, yes, I shall." Sportacus started to run off, but due to a deficiency in fruit and vegetables, fell down weak. Stephanie helped him up. "Oooh, I'm too weak, Stephanie. You must find a replacement!" he said as he went back home. "Hmph. Guess I gotta find a new hero for today..." she thought and walked around. Her answer was just arriving into town. A man, a rather moronic one at that, had walked into town, not expecting any trouble. He was the legendary Pistachio Disguisey. "Ehh... Miss can you point me in the direction of New York?" he asked in a heavy italian accent. The woman looked in confusion. "New York? Why I've never heard of that place before." she stated before walking away. Pistachio sighed and continued to walk until he spotted a man in red and blue spandex holding a ball above a few kids. "...WOULD YOU LIKE TO?" was all Disguisey could hear before the man popped the ball and tossed it to the kid. The pink haired girl looking at him in disgust. Pistachio hurried over. "Excuse me, sir! Why are you bothering these children?" he asked, tapping his foot. "Well, lets see, I am a man that wants to make this town what it's NAMED after." he stated, sounding a bit insane. This was Robbie Rotten. Pistachio looked for a sign and saw one that said Lazy Town. "I don't think it's good to make your kids lazy, they should be active!" Robbie scoffed and started to walk away. "You're not even a resident of Lazy Town." Pistachio retorted with "At least I can bring smiles to the faces of these children!" And then the dumb motherfucker let loose a wet one, trying to be funny. Stephanie and the other girl ran off, and Robbie turned around laughing. "You scared them off! You think you'll be liked now?" Robbie continued laughing. Suddenly, Pistachio ran up and karate chopped Robbie, causing him to yell in pain. "Oh, so I can see that you want to fight?" Robbie said, weakly putting up his fist. "I'll show you what a Master of Disguise can do!" "I'm the true Master of Disguise here, super boy!" FIGHT Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 - Impulse to Victory Initial D 5th Stage - GAS GAS GAS Results: Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years